Just For One Thing
by TCeeDub
Summary: She sees pink hair and a nose ring before her brain can register anything else and it makes her heart flutter. Had to Re-upload to fix some errors. Faberry Week: Day Four - Skank!Quinn & Goth!Rachel


I don't own Glee or any characters.

Had to re-up because it kept screwing up.

Faberry Week: Day 4 - Skank!Quinn & Goth!Rachel

Just For One Thing (Wouldn't That Be Something)

* * *

She's sitting in the Lima Bean, nursing a soy latte and typing away on her laptop when she first sees her. She sees pink hair and a nose ring before her brain can register anything else and it makes her heart flutter. She sighs, going back to her computer.

"This seat taken?" A raspy, alto voice questions. Rachel looks up at the pink haired beauty she recognizes from school now that they're so close to each other, then down to the seat.

"Be my guest." She shrugs.

"Thanks." The girl pulls the chair out and takes a seat."So, you go to McKinley, right?"

"Mmm." Rachel nods her head, not looking up from her laptop.

"Not a fan of talking?" The girl asks.

"Oh, you'd be amazed. I just need a topic." Rachel explains, looking up from her laptop for a moment.

"Why don't we start simple? Got a name?"

"Rachel." She nods. "Friends call me 'Raybie.'"

"Yeah?" Nose Ring asks, eyes widening slightly. Rachel chuckles.

"Rachel Berry. 'Ray' from 'Rachel', 'B' from 'Berry.'Raybie." She explains.

"Oh," the girl lets out a relieved sigh. "Think I'll stick with Rachel. Names Quinn. _My _friends call me Q."

"Well," Rachel closes her laptop and holds out her hand."Please to make your acquaintance Quinn." Quinn smirks.

"I have a feeling the pleasure will be _all _mine."

* * *

"Those things will kill you, you know."

Quinn looks over her left shoulder to see Rachel approaching her.

"Mmm." Quinn shrugs. "They say the good die young, right?"

"Something like that." Rachel nods.

"Then I think I'm fine." She laughs lightly, taking the smaller girl in. "What 'cha got there?"

"Sheet music." Rachel says.

"You play?" Quinn asks, perking up. Rachel stares blankly."Piano?"

"Ah." Rachel shakes her head. "Barely. I sing. You play?"

Quinn shrugs, looking away coyly to hide her blush.

"Some." She looks at the blue haired girl again. "You any good?"

"I do alright." Rachel takes her turn to look away. "You any good at piano?" Quinn smirks, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. She dropped her cigarette butt to the ground.

"Wanna find out?"

* * *

"Hey, so, I'm gonna do this before I punk out and make an ass out of myself, okay?" Quinn says as Rachel closes her locker.

"Hey Qui-"

"You wanna go out with me tonight?"

"_Finally_…" Rachel smirks. Quinn snorts.

"Don't do that shit." She laughs. "If you wanted, you totally could've asked me out."

"True as that may be," Rachel grins up at her. "I no longer have to now."

"Whatever." Quinn rolls her eyes, trying not to return the shorter girls grin. "I'll pick you up at seven? Dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds fantastic." Rachel says, giving Quinn a huge smile.

"Cool." Quinn smiles back, laughing as she watches the singer skip away.

* * *

"I mean, this place is amazing!" Rachel whispers under her breath excitedly.

"Glad you like it." Quinn smiles, sipping her iced tea.

"Like it? Quinn, there's excellent music and delicious food. I _love _it." Quinn stares at Rachel, the smile on her face contradicting the confusion in her eyes. "What?"

"I don't get you." Quinn says. "I mean, I hate to judge a book by its cover, but aren't all Goths supposed to, like, be all emo and angry and hate life? Don't they all have some True Life story behind why they're the way they are?"

"Well," Rachel shrugs. "Yes, I suppose that pretty much sums us up." She laughs quietly.

"But?"

"But I decided a long time ago that I love my friends, and my life, and I'm happy with the way I am."

"You're something else, you know that?"

* * *

"I had a fantastic time tonight." Rachel tells Quinn.

"Yeah, me too." Quinn murmurs. "Although, I'm pretty sure the date ends with you giving me a peck on the lips while we stand on your porch and your father watches through the peephole."

"I like this outcome a lot better." Rachel smirks, running her index finger down Quinn's bare stomach, the muscles rippling under her touch.

"Oh no, so do I." Quinn smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the smaller girls' neck. "I just… Wanted to be chivalrous, you know?"

"And you were. Still are, being all cute and worried that I won't thing you're a gentleman." Rachel giggles.

"Yeah, question though." Quinn starts, running her fingers through Rachel's soft hair. "When exactly is Dear Ole Dad gonna come home and bust through the door, wielding a shotgun?" Rachel laughs.

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that." Quinn stares at her, confusion painting her face. Rachel sits up, leaning against the headboard. "My father and I don't exactly get along. We try not to interfere with each other's lives."

"Why not?" Quinn asks, sitting up to join the brunette. "If you don't mind me asking."

"It's no big deal." Rachel smiles, but Quinn can see the confliction in her eyes. "Um… When I was young,-eight or nine, I think- My fathers and I would go see a movie every other Thursday. The-uh- the weather was terrible, but it was Thursday. So, um… We were on our way to the theater when a… When a truck hit us… Head on."

"Oh, God." Quinn whispers, running her finger down the recently discovered scar that ran from the front of Rachel's left shoulder to the lower right side of her back.

"Um… My-my daddy, Hiram… He… He didn't make it." She sniffs.

"Rachel…" Quinn sighs, pressing a kiss to the girls' temple and wiping away her tears.

"He was… He was in intensive care for two days before…Before he… He…"

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry." Quinn says, wiping at her own tears.

"After-after that, me and my dad, Leroy… Just stayed out of each other's way. So, you probably don't have to worry about him."

"Jesus, Rachel." Quinn murmurs, pulling the girl into her lap and running her fingers through her long blue and brown locks.

"It's alright…" Rachel whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to pouting lips. "My True Life story…"

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Quinn whispers, lying back and taking Rachel with her.

"Make it better for me?" Rachel asks, rolling so that Quinn's body is on top of hers and connecting their lips.

* * *

"Yo, Raybie?" Rachel hears from behind her.

"What?" She turns to face the boy talking to her.

"Why's the Skank keep looking over hear?"

"Ah. Pay her no mind, Mike." She says, flashing him a smile.

"I'm just wondering. You know, 'cause the Skanks hate us. She giving you trouble?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Rachel smiles again.

* * *

"Hey, Q? Why you seem to be gettin' so cozy with that Goth chick?" She hears as she reclines on the couch under the bleachers.

"What?" She sits up.

"Yeah, I keep seein' you two together. What's up with that?"

"What's it to you, Ivy?" Quinn removes her sunglasses.

"Defensive much?" The Mack asks, adding herself to the conversation. "And it's pretty obvious, Ivy. She's banging that chick."

"Piss off, Mack." Quinn grunts, standing up from the couch.

"For reals?" Ivy asks, eyes wide. "The chick with the blue hair? We're all talkin' about her, right?"

"No, actually," Quinn growls, approaching the brunette. "We _aren't._"

"Why not, Q?" The Mack asks, taking a step back towards the bleachers as Quinn closes in on her. "The truth shall set you free and all that shit."

"Nice job, Q." Ivy grins widely. "How'd you manage that?"

"My guess; she undid the chicks belt buckle." She starts to laugh, but the wind is knocked out of her when Quinn slams her up against the bleachers.

"For the sake of your face, Mackenzie, I'm gonna give you a fair warning. Be appreciative, 'cause I'm _rarely_this kind." Quinn hisses, voice low and icy, in the mouthy brunette's ear."Don't talk about shit you don't know. It makes you look like more of a dumbass than we all know you are. And don't _ever _talk about Rachel like that. We clear?" At The Mack's shaky nod, Quinn releases her collar. "Good. We aren't talking about this again." She says as she walks away.

* * *

"Rachel?" Quinn startles awake when she hears a male voice, pulling the sheets up over their bodies. The girl in question groans and rolls to face the door.

"We have a strict policy on knocking, Leroy." She says, annoyance present in her voice.

"I _did _knock."

"And when I didn't answer after the first knock, you decided to barge in?" She asks.

"You will show me respect, young lady. I'm your father." Rachel snorts.

"Sir, yes sir." She answers, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Rachel-"

"What do you need, Leroy?" The man rolls his eyes.

"You have company."

"Obviously…" Rachel nods.

"Downstairs… Your other… _Friends_are here…" Rachel nods, he doesn't move.

"…And?"

"And I have a meeting tonight, might be home late." Rachel tenses in Quinn's arms.

"Meeting, hmm? What's his name?" Leroy's hand slams down on the door jamb, frightening both Rachel and Quinn.

"Dammit, Rachel. You are in my house and-"

"Bye, Leroy. We need to get dressed. My friends are waiting…"

Quinn watches silently as the two have a stare off. Eventually, Leroy breaks.

"We're not done here." He says, voice cold. Rachel scoffs.

"Of course not." Leroy sighs, turns on his heel and walks away. Rachel sighs.

"Sorry about that." She mumbles, burying her face into Quinn's chest.

"It's okay. I just-"

"Yo, Rayb—_Oh, my God!_"Quinn jumps as a familiar Asian kid comes running in.

"Mike!" Rachel yells. He slaps his hands over his eyes.

"Sorry! So sorry! I heard your d—Leroy, and I thought you were alone up here! Sorry!" He says, his fingers sliding open to allow him to see.

"Close your damned eyes!" Rachel yells, throwing a pillow at him.

"I just-"

"Go back downstairs!" Rachel says, starting to chuckle.

"Right!" He turns, tripping out of the room. Rachel sits up and sighs again.

"So, we should probably get dressed." Quinn nods.

"That'd probably be good. Can't have the goods on show for _everyone._"

* * *

"Quinn, meet Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman, and Sam Evans… Also known as Hummer, Mike C., Co-Chang, Puck and Sevens." Rachel points to each of them. "Guys, meet Quinn." Quinn waves.

"She a Skank, Ray?" Puck asks. Rachel winces.

"She is." Puck nods.

"Badass."

"So, do I get a kickass nick name too, or…?"

"Depends." The one known as 'Hummer' answers. "Full name?"

"Quinn… Quinn Fabray." Quinn answers, running a hand through her hair. Sevens nods.

"We can work with that."

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Rachel asks as the two stand outside of the school.

"Positive." Quinn grins. She grabs the smaller girls hand and they push through the doors of WMHS.

"Yo, Fab!" She grins when she hears it.

"Hey Hummer." Her smile drops when she sees her fellow Skanks approaching. "Girls."

"Hey Q. Hey Raybie." Ivy greets.

"Hello Ivy." Rachel smiles, squeezing Quinn's hand. Quinn stares at the girls for awhile.

"We cool?" She asks, looking mainly at The Mack. The girl is silent for a moment, before smiling.

"Yeah_. _We're good,_Fab_." Quinn laughs out loud.

"Piss off, Mack." She says, flipping the girl off.

"Hey," Puck starts, "First bell hasn't rung yet. You guys wanna cut out?" The Mack smirks.

"I like the way you think."

Puck winks at her.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Hummer asks. "Let's get the hell outta here."

When they reach the parking lot, Quinn pulls Rachel back.

"Fab, Raybie, what's up?" Mike calls.

"We'll catch up." Quinn answers. "Meet you guys at the mall in an hour." She says, leading the brunette to her car.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asks when they're in the car.

"Everything worked out smoothly." Quinn smirks. "We're going to your house to celebrate."


End file.
